Breakfast in Bed
by Vailkaris
Summary: Korra and Mako hash out their differences and make love, Mako gets breakfast.


Korra turned over in bed, pulling the furs around her like a robe. She searched for dreams that fled back into the recesses of night.

Mako's yell caught what sleep she still possessed and hurled it from her grasp with a reproachful "Coovversss!"

Swimming through waves of fatigue she could not bend, Korra sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She took in a room cluttered by all the accouterments of her South Pole home—furs and spear and snowshoes, all in a perpetual state of disorder.

"Korra! I'm cold!" Mako lay tight as a pinecone, knees against chest, arms folded. Breath misted before his face. He was beautifully naked, showing the lines and curves and dips and bulges of his body. Eyes lidded, Korra smiled and said nothing. He breathed in, lips dusted blue, and exhaled in a stream of lively orange fire which he shaped and held to his chest as buttocks and back shivered uncontrollably. "Sharing a bed with you—" he breathed another gust into the shrinking flame in his palm "— is a bad idea. You're a cover hog-monkey."

Korra let the furs she held to her collar fall back and said "Bad idea? But you get to wake up to this." Mako turned his head around and let his little fire vanish in a puff of smoke a long moment later.

#

Mako sucked in Korra's beauty with a hunger he had not possessed a moment before. His sleep interrupted, Mako had been annoyed, cold, and wanting the furs back, while his penis lay shriveled and still. Now it pulsed, following him into consciousness. Korra was not elegant like Asami. She had nothing of the refinement or style, or ability to become sexy that Mako had always thought of as a key part of any woman's attraction. He doubted Korra had tried to be sexy a day in her life. But she didn't need to try.

The breasts she bared before him were as real as they were beautiful, large and firm and as brown as the rest of her. They were mottled in gooseflesh, with huge areola like saucers, the black nipples surrounded by nearly-invisible hairs that Asami surely would have plucked. Perhaps that was the great difference between Asami and Korra; the former felt plucked and pruned while Korra was… elemental. Ha.

"What are you laughing at?" Korra said, a blush running into her round cheeks, drowsy eyes widening.

"I—um."

Mako wanted to say all he had just thought, yet as he started, each beginning seemed more insulting than the last, so he stayed quiet. That seemed to insult her anyway. She pulled the covers back up.

"Yeah, sharing a bed is a bad idea."

Korra started dressing, making care to obscure herself as she did so, but Mako wasn't trying to look. He lay back on the bed and cursed his stupidity.

"Kora! Mako! Bolin! Breakfast!" Korra's mom called from somewhere far off in the house.

A moment later a rain of blows fell on the door and Bolin's voice could be heard as if he stood within the room, "Yeah, you lovebirds better get up or I'll eat it all before you can get any!"

Mako didn't look toward Korra as he said "Alright, alright, we're coming!"

That seemed to please Bo Lin, and his pounding footsteps could soon be heard making for the kitchen.

Mako slid off the bed. The cold didn't bother him anymore. Anger at his clumsy tongue insulated him and made him burn. He went to the door where his pants lay from last night—far-flung by hurried hands.

He watched Korra yank a furred boot onto her foot. She sat on the bed, facing the wall. She made dressing an Agni Kai—to look at Mako would mean defeat. What drove Korra to such fury at his ineptitude? Mako wondered if her anger stemmed from his repeated fumbling. Mako didn't like the thought that she might be angry because he couldn't express himself. He knew his failings. Bolin had always forgiven him. Why couldn't the Avatar?

The following day would be unpleasant. Korra's burning anger, finding Mako's cold sulking, would go out and leave behind choking smoke. Mako feared that smoke would suffocate them both.

Korra went to the door, but Mako blocked her. Still naked, he put one hand against the handle. "Korra, listen."

"Get dressed, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Look, I…" he stammered.

Words weren't coming. Fear at making everything worse bubbled deep in his throat.

"Just move." Her voice was so cold felt it, physically and emotionally.

Mako swallowed, "I don't want to go out there and be angry at each-other. That's all we do now."

"Well I wonder why that is?" she said.

Mako knew the question was supposed to hurt.

"What I'm saying is…" He dropped his arms. Mako felt exposed and weaker than Korra. "I'm saying this relationship… it should be simple, ok?"

Korra took a step back. Her eyes narrowed. Was she thinking, or just angry?

"Why do you want it to be simple?" The words were as flat and sharp as ice.

"I've thought about this a lot Korra." He paused, trying to work out the words before he said them. "I've learned stuff since Amon, and I get that your job… It's… a lot more important than mine." The last words were a rush.

Korra remained silent. Her stance seemed softened.

"I get," Mako continued, "that I guess," he paused. "I guess I'm not that important compared to… Avatar business."

Through the silence Mako could hear Korra's parents downstairs. Bo Lin's distinctive barking voice hummed through the floorboards.

"You need things to be simpler," he took a step forward. "I want things to be simpler for you." She didn't step back, but she crossed her arms. "No-one can be a good avatar if their boyfriend makes everything complicated."

Korra's eyes pierced him. They were so beautiful and true—untarnished by the confused splattered across her face.

"How do I know you don't want things to be simple just so you can…" Mako watched her turn away. She shook her head without conviction. "So you can go be with Asami again?"

Mako felt sick in his chest. She deserved to say that. Mako knew she could tell that he was tempted—that sometimes he wanted to go back to Asami. He knew what he felt for Asami, and he knew that what he felt for Korra was stronger and more difficult. Yet it burned and wouldn't go out, no matter how much he banked the coals of his desire and questioned their legitimacy.

He chewed his lip and squeezed fingers into fists. "Korra. I think I—" He looked at her, pleading to understand. "I might be…" He wasn't going to say the words, not yet. But he felt it.

She opened her arms and stepped into his limp embrace. Her arms were strong under her tunic, they held him gently.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm good at simple," she said. "I like simple."

Mako felt the fire in him stoked. His hands clasped at the small of her back, pulling her closer. A hard warmth ran in his groin. They stood like that for a while.

"You should have been an earthbender then," Mako said at last.

Speaking from behind his ear, still deep in embrace, she said "you should have been a waterbender. Sometimes you're as cold as the ocean."

Mako let the hug go. He stepped away from her and heard the intake of breath.

"Sorry. When I try to be clever, I usually end up mean," she said.

Mako sat down on the end of the bed. To either side, beautifully carved wooden poles held the bed and caged him in.

She looked down at him. "I just never know what you're feeling."

"I'm not a riddle, Korra. I think I'm actually pretty simple."

"Ok." He watched Korra run a hand through her hair. He loved the way it fell back from her fingers. "But you're unpredictable."

"I'm a firebender," he said. Mako felt himself smiling a bit.

She stepped closer. Korra rose up before him, lean and curving. Her hands rested on wide hips.

"You know," he saw her eyes wrinkle with a smile. "Usually I just use your eyebrows to tell what you're thinking."

"My eyebrows?"

"Mostly they make more sense than what you say."

He ran a hand across his head and grinned. He felt pleasantly embarrassed.

"I like your eyebrows." She traced his left with a finger. Her lips smiled down at him. "They're the most interesting thing about your face."

She kissed him and he kissed back for a long time. She put a hand against his cheek. He put a hand on her hip. Korra pushed him back onto her bed. Looking up at her, he saw along the rippled muscle-scape of his torso. His thick (average length) cock stuck up from him like a spike. Korra looked down at it and smiled.

"What's this?" she teased. Her hand shot down, grabbing his penis in a firm grip—like she was catching hold of a tool. She pulled down the foreskin to reveal his shiny head.

"If you can learn so much from my eyebrows," he suggested, "I wonder what you could learn from my penis?"

He watched her eyebrows lift in mock-offense. "How would I communicate with this strange creature? I don't recognize any of its twitches."

"Well you are the bridge between spirits and humans," he said.

She gave him a single, mischievous look before her head descended, knees buckled, and her lips closed around his shaft. He felt her warm mouth working around him. Her lips descended to brush the curling hair at the base of his cock. Korra hadn't been a virgin when they first slept together, but she had never given anyone head. A few hurried, half-clothed tumbles in a sleeping-bag, Mako expected. As with everything, Korra learned fast.

Her head descended to envelop his cock. She choked momentarily, taking all of him within her. He put his hands behind her head, gently keeping her there. Her hands found the bed, steading herself. Korra's choking sounds continued, but she didn't pull back. Mako felt her chin brush his balls as her jaw worked. He liked the feeling, electric and sudden.

Korra's head burst off his cock in a spray of spittle. She knelt at the foot of the bed, dripping drool from her chin and smiling.

"I could have stayed down a lot longer," she said.

"You want to try again?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

Korra's clothes came off in a frenzied rush. Mako pulled her shift off, brining it above her head. The hair under her arms flashed for a brief moment. Korra's hard arms wrenched off boots, socks, and pants. As usual, Korra wore thick underwear. He expected the padding was needed for riding Naga. Her bra came off and heavy breasts slipped out into Mako's hands.

He grabbed her and pushed her down into the bed. For all her great strength, she let him handle her. He pulled her prickling legs above his shoulders, and grabbed her underwear. He pulled them off her voluptuous hips, and tossed them aside. A rich bush grew between her dark legs. He cupped her buttocks, contemplating the sight and smells of her. Korra looked up at him with eager eyes. She quivered.

Gently, Mako pulled his cock up and put it between her legs. It rested on the curve of her vulva amongst the hair. Gripping his cock by its base, he dug it through her wet innards, eliciting a cry as he pushed her clit aside. His cock stood at the entrance of her.

He felt her buttocks, fingers slipping into her crack, grabbing her tight. Mako looked into Korra's huge eyes and smiled. His fingers found the hole of her ass. His finger easily slipped inside, finding it far loser than any woman he'd been with before. Korra's grip tightened on his back.

"No!" Her voice came sharp and breathless.

Abashed, Mako withdrew his finger, wondering as to the scope of his mistake. Korra murmured wordlessly, though he understood the implication—keep going. Mako crouched atop her, Korra's caves suspended by his biceps. His cock's head cupped against her vagina's mouth. Mako gripped her breasts. He felt their hugeness, firm and wide. He ran his fingers across her areoles to quiet murmurs of pleasure. He loved Korra's breasts, her thighs, her buttocks—but now he wanted to enter her.

Mako pushed into her vagina. Instead of moist entrance, he felt resistance. His foreskin pulled back and his cock's head rubbed painfully against her dry passage. He met Korra's eyes. She ran a hand across his cheek and pouted. Endearing, he thought. She wasn't ready.

He kissed her deep, grabbing the muscled pattern of her back with both hands. He lifted her from the bed in a single heave, falling forward with her. They struck the wall together with a muffled boom. A vase fell from the bedside table to clatter on the boards. Mako dropped his hands to her buttocks. Holding her there against the wall while he kissed her over and over. Korra's weight strained his corded arms until they burned. She slipped, he pushed closer. His cock rested perpendicular to her vagina, rubbing against the hair and flesh between her legs, as if it alone held her up. Korra slipped again. She wrapped her legs around his back. He felt them tightened, huge and powerful. He could not let her go if he had wanted.

Mako kissed her until he felt her wetness dripping onto the flat of his cock. It ran in rivulets across it, whetting the foreskin and head. It dripped onto her pillow. His cock slipped deeper into Korra's cleft. She felt ready. He pushed her shoulders back to gain the angle, and rammed himself inside her. Korra's abdomen folded at the force. He buried himself to the hilt. His balls slapped her, he felt her wetness soaking his hair.

Mako worked Korra against the wall. She moaned like an animal. She flexed and un-flexed, shoulders back against the wall and hips one with Mako's thrusts. Sweat ran down Mako's brow. He breathed deep and exhaled flame. Curving orange fire gusted into Korra's face. As he breathed out, she sucked in. Like a whirlwind, the flame entered Korra's mouth. She breathed out, he breathed in. The fire passed between them in a twisting, blooming exchange whose speed matched their own breaths. When his buttocks screamed for rest and he could go on no longer, Mako threw back his head and exhaled. The fire blossomed above him for a brilliant instant.

He pulled her away from the wall. Korra's arms shot out, wrapping around his neck. Atop the bed Mako whirled her around and threw her down. Like a cat, Korra turned and caught herself. He now stood, holding her legs. He gazed down at her huge ass and the sopping pouch of flesh and juices beneath it. Korra sank down until her face pressed against the furs of her bed. Mako ran his cock across her ass, drawing a line of her own juices back to whence they came.

#

Mako seized her hair with one hand, raised himself against her ass with the other, and dove back inside. They fucked together: Mako ramming down into her, Korra grinning, sinking, coming closer and closer to her edge. He came long before she got there. Korra felt it coming with a mix of disappointment and excitement. His pace quickened, his strokes coming in a hale of thrusts that reached to her core. Mako expanded in his as cum flowed through his shaft, pulsing. A few ponderous strokes later, he rolled off her and collapsed onto the bed.

Korra turned over and lay still, their heads pointing in opposite directions. Sometimes she came while he worked inside her. Usually, she had to bring herself there with her own hands. Mako lacked some traits of the ladies' man. With a long gesture of the wrist, Korra drew his semen from her. The globule of expulsion hung in the air for a moment, before she closed her eyes and flicked it down her throat. It could have tasted worse.

"Let's go get breakfast," she said.

Korra expected Mako to lie there unmoving. Or else he would be famished and go devour as much as Bolin. He did neither of these things. Instead, he rose to his knees and moved between her legs.

"What…" she did not finish.

Korra watched his head lower towards her groin. He felt his hands tenderly caress her inner thighs. With a shock like lightning, Korra felt his tongue run the length of her vulva, touching off storms of sensation as it ran across the underside of her clitoral hood.

He began to lick. To mouth. To hunger.

#

Mako had gone down on women before. It always felt intensely personal—as if he touched something that belonged only to her—whoever her was. It never happened with Asami.

He licked and sucked at Korra. Her wetness flowed over him. He sucked in liquid and took great gasping breaths. Hair tickled at his mouth. She flowed across his chin.

Korra pulled back, shoving his shoulders so he flew against the pillow. She was atop him now. She moved up him. This had never happened before—not with anyone. She poised her pussy above his mouth. To his delight, Mako saw wisps of smoke rising from her vagina and coiling through her pubic hair. Korra smiled down at him, then sank onto him.

Korra's vulva clamped down on him. Mako couldn't breath. He sucked air in through his nostrils, getting the full aroma of her. He sought with his tongue, he worked his lips. Korra moaned. When at last she came, it was violent and torrential. Liquid squirted full in Mako's face. She scooted back as her eyes went white, the Avatar state momentarily taking her as it always did when she came—a moment of pure harmony. When at last Korra calmed, Mako slid behind her, holding her around the waist.

"What do you think?" he said.

"Never done that," she said, her voice tenuous.

Minutes or moments later, neither could tell, Bolin crashed by on the landing.

"You missed breakfast!" he roared.

"No I didn't!" Mako called back.

###


End file.
